The rake head attachment of the invention which may be temporarily attached to a golf club is intended to be a useful adjunct to the golfer's equipment, and it is particularly suited for raking sand bunkers. The golfer carries the rake head attachment with him into the bunker. Then, after he has played his shot out of the bunker, he slips the attachment onto his sand wedge and uses it to rake the bunker.
Rake head attachments for golf clubs of the general type with which the present invention is concerned are known to the art. Such rake head attachments are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,755 and 3,870,300, and in other publications.
An object of the present invention, however, is to provide such a rake head attachment which may be quickly and conveniently attached to the golf club, and which may be just as quickly and conveniently removed from the club after it has been used.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a rake head attachment which, when it is mounted on the golf club, is firmly retained on the shaft of the golf club, and has no tendency to turn about the shaft, or to change its position with respect to the shaft in any way.